klmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ibuki
ibuki is the fifty-ninth page on Komaeda Love Mail. The page's title is "Mod Ibuki". Description The page has a checkered pink and black background. In the center of the page is a translucent black strip with double translucent lines of white bordering each side. On the strip is a decently long message from Mod Ibuki illustrated with sprites of herself. The text on the page is white (excepting mentions of page names which are black) and is outlined with pink. Mod Ibuki's message starts with introducing herself and apologizing for keeping the reader waiting. She decides the page is a fine place to document her thoughts. She starts by talking about how she's excited for NDRV3 to come out. She also talks about how she's applying for college and how her friend is applying to the same ones as her so they can get in together. She goes on to admit she hasn't been a very good mod recently due to not logging in or posting much. She explains that it's due to her being busy and hopes the reader will understand. She mentions the other mods are okay with it as they didn't think she'd even join after reading the terms of service, but she did. Not knowing what else to put, Ibuki decides to list the pages she's worked on next. She helped another mod work on the page night (though only a little), created support, and helped with organs. She then mentions the mod who was submitting stuff to uncoveringklm, and admits that after she got in as a mod she also helped the blog by submitting things. She adds that she wasn't the only mod and isn't going to name the others. Her reasoning for submitting stuff to the blog was that KLM had created so many cool things she wanted people to be able to see them. She also mentions there were other things she helped both KLM and UKLM with, but that it doesn't matter anymore and she promised not to do it again. Mod Ibuki is then reminded of Gromaeda. She talks about how he hasn't been around for a while and that she barely got to meet him. She says he's the only thing the other mods talk about and that it seems to her he was their leader. With him gone the mods have been quite upset, and though she tries to help them feel better she can only do so much as a busy part-time mod. She talks more of her relationship with Gromaeda and how she doesn't go back with him like Mod 43 or Mod 33 do. She wishes she got to know him better and feels bad about not being able to help, especially with the possibility of him being gone for good. She decides to change the subject. She talks about how she's made friends with many of the mods since her invitation in December. The other mods think she's weird and always talk about how they've "never left the nest". Ibuki takes this as them saying they spend too much time moderating, and grows concerned wondering if the full-time mods do anything else but moderate. Having to do her homework, Mod Ibuki decides to say goodbye, signing off the message with a "<3 From Mod Ibuki". Original The page was originally different and made by a mod other than Mod Ibuki.Page "ibuki" on Komaeda Love Mail (March 2, 2017) It didn't have a page title. The background was creamy white and the text large and hot pink in all caps. The text was a message from a mod stating that he made the page because everyone kept asking "where the fuck Ibuki is at". The mod apologizes, stating that he doesn't know anymore. History ibuki was changed from its original version to its current version some time between March 2, 2017, and May 17, 2017. Notes *The page has the comment "Edited later." below it on the Neocities website. *ibuki is one of the pages that wasn't revealed on the page everything. Gallery :For the full gallery, see here. Checkered_pink_black.png | The page's background Mod_Ibuki_transparent_1.png Mod_Ibuki_transparent_2.png References Category:Pages Category:Mod Ibuki Category:Gromaeda Category:Mod 33 Category:Mod 43 Category:Uncovering KLM Category:The nest